Dreams
by Snippy-the-Sniper
Summary: ON HIATUS Edward and Roy are dreaming about each other so what happens when they get stuck on a mission together to find a missing alchemist? EdxRoy
1. Dreaming

Disclaimer! I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or anything related to it. I am simply a writer writing for fun. It is split into 3 parts. One from Ed's point of view, one from Al's and one from Roy's. Also anything in * are thoughts. So enjoy reading my fanfic! ^_^

Dreams

Chapter 1: Dreaming

Ed pov

Ed woke up, startled from his dream. The dream. That stupid dream. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at his clock. It read 2:32am. "Fuck my life…" Edward muttered. *That's the 5th time this week! What's it supposed to mean anyway?!* He lay back down and after a few fidgety minutes, he fell back asleep.

Al pov

Al heard his brother wake up. Again? He's woken up almost 3 times now like this.* Al still shared a bedroom with his brother. Even though it had been a couple years since he had gotten his human body back he still found it hard to sleep sometimes. Even when he did he had nightmares about different things. He never told his brother though because it might worry him. But now he wondered if Edward was having the same problem.

He heard Ed say something about his life and fell back asleep. *What kind of dream would make him wake up like that? It doesn't seem like a nightmare.* Al pondered it for a moment but decided he'd just ask Ed tomorrow. Clearing his head of all thoughts and worries, Al soon fell asleep.

Roy pov

The Flame Alchemist woke up to his office door being opened, followed by Riza's voice "Sir, this needs to be done today." He lifted his head and eyed the small stack of paperwork in front of him. "I know, it'll get done." He was a procrastinator but somehow always got his work done on time. Roy barely reading the paperwork in his hand, the words having no real meaning as his own thoughts wandered elsewhere. *Why do I feel so tired this week?* Afterward he blamed it on the weather. It had rained almost non-stop for 3 days now. By 3:00pm he had all his paperwork caught up and somehow fell asleep again. Only this time, he had a dream.


	2. Reports and Files

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything related to it. **

**This is split into 3 parts based on Ed, Al, and Roy's pov. That is how every chapter will go though I've been thinking about adding Riza's point of view later on. Also all their thoughts are in * marks. I rated it T for slight language. So here' chapter 2! ^_^**

Dreams

Chapter 2: Reports and Files

-Ed pov-

He was studying when his brother came in. "Hey brother, why don't you take a break? You've been working since 1pm. You've got to be hungry and you have to report to the Colonel later too."

Ed hadn't realized that he had been working for 3 hours straight. He totally forgot about his meeting with the bastard today too. He came out of his and Al's study into the kitchen. It was much brighter in the kitchen and had to squint for a few seconds as his eyes adjusted to the light. He sat at the small bar/countertop they had next to Al. Al had already made sandwiches for both of them and he was eating his own.

"Jeez, thanks Al."

"No problem, brother."

Ed had been so glad when he finally got his brother's body back from the other side of the gate. He still had his auto-mail but he could live with that. But he knew if he had never gotten Al's body back he would have never been able to live with himself.

They sat and ate in silence for a few minutes until Al broke it. "Hey Ed, are you ok?"

Ed was taken aback a little. "Yeah everything's fine why do you ask?"

"No reason making sure your ok."

"Al there's no need to worry over me."

"Yes but I still do. You're my brother."

*Why is he worried about me? Nothings wrong.* "What's there to worry about? I haven't been in any fights, all my missions have gone smoothly just as planned, the homunculi have taken a break for the most part."

"That's not what I mean brother." Al paused and then continued, "You haven't been having any weird dreams lately, have you?"

Ed sat there with a blank stare, unlike his racing thoughts. *How would Alphonse know about my dream? He might have woke up and noticed me. Oh good god I don't sleep talk do I?!?!*

He looked at the clock and saw that he had 10 minutes to get to the Colonels office. "Oh sshh…" Ed stopped himself as he felt Al's stare. Al never thought that Ed should cuss. "Crap!" Ed yelled.

He grabbed his report off the coffee table and his coat. With his coat only half way on he yelled "Later Al!" as he ran out the door.

-Al pov-

"Later Al!" The door was still half open. Al walked over and closed it with a smile. It was funny when Ed spazzed. At least when he wasn't angry. Al cleaned up from their meal.

*I didn't get to find out Edward's dream. I'm sure he knew what I was talking about though. I'll ask him again later tonight or tomorrow.* Al sat down and started to read one of his books. He hoped the best for Ed and his new mission. Maybe this time he could tag along and help Ed. He hated being here alone.

-Roy pov-

Roy woke up again almost falling off his chair and onto the floor. "That was weird." he said to himself. Roy closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

*I am so stressed. I've got to get out and do something before I go crazy.*

Riza walked in with a file in hand. "Oh hi, what's that?" pointing towards the file.

"It's Fullmetal's new mission, yours too." as she handed him the file. He almost didn't hear the last part.

"Right, he got back a couple days ago." He then caught what she had meant by 'yours too' as she was walking out the door.

"Hey wait!" he yelled but she was already gone. He swore he'd seen a faint smirk on her face too.

"This is some sort of joke right?!"

No response.

*I'll take that as a no.*

He reread the file to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Unfortunately it still read 'Fullmetal is to report to Central 3 days from now to help search and find the Dark Water Alchemist, accompanied by the Flame Alchemist.

"Fullmetal will not be happy about this." Roy closed the folder and slumped back in his chair. He didn't really have enough energy to put up with Edward's temper. Nonetheless he must. Then he heard 3 loud bangs on his door followed by it being swung open and Fullmetal striding through it. *How ironic…*

He kicked the door shut with the back of his foot. "I'm here!"

"Hello Fullmetal, lovely entrance." Roy said with sarcasm coating every word. Ed walked up to his desk and threw a folder down onto it.

"There's your report Colonel bastard." He walked away and sat on the small sofa he had in his office.

Roy skimmed over the report but saw the word 'homunculus'. "What is this about a homunculus, Fullmetal?"

Ed glanced over at him and then said "Oh that, I caught one following me one day. It ran so I chased it but it disappeared before I could catch up to it. It kind of reminded me of Envy but I'm not sure who it was."

Roy sighed. *Great, more to worry about. These homunculi are going to be the death of me. I thought we were rid of all of them anyway. And now one shows up and follows Ed around?*

"Nice job Fullmetal." Ed got up and walked over to his desk.

"So where the hell are you sending me now?"

"Central," he said while holding the folder out to Edward. As soon as Edward had grabbed it out of his hands he added, "and I'll be joining you." with an almost wicked smirk.

Even though Ed's temper was something to fear it was also his weakness and a good laugh for anyone who knew him well. Ed didn't think he was being serious. Roy laughed to himself as Ed's face changed as he read.

"That's got to be a mistake or something!" There's no way in hell I'll go on a mission with you!" His face pulled up into a scowl as he threw the file down.

"This has got to be a dream." Ed muttered. Roy almost didn't hear it, but it drew his mind back into the dream he'd had earlier.

"Can Al come with us?" Ed asked. But Roy heard the question from his dream instead.

"What?"

"I said, can Al go with us?"

"There's nothing that says he can't."

Ed crossed his arms. "Needing hearing aids already are we old man?"

Roy gave him an icy glare that would have scared anyone else. "Haha Fullmetal, your dismissed."

Ed picked up his coat and left almost exactly as he had entered. Roy thought back to the dream again. "Akward, very akward." He muttered to himself. He seemed to be doing that more and more. Riza had walked in moments later and saw Roy with his head in his hands.

"Are you ok, sir?" *I wonder…* Roy lifted his head and looked at her. "I'm ok." He stopped but then said

"Riza, do you know anything about dreams?"


	3. Conversations

Disclaimer: I don not own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything related to it in any way. This chapter would have been up way sooner but one of my friends borrowed it to read it and I'm currently working on 2 fanfictions as Christmas presents and I'm thinking about rewriting Weird Secrets while writing this as well. Anyway here's chapter 3 so enjoy!

Dreams

Chapter 3:Conversations

-Ed pov-

Edward raced down the street. *Fuck the Colonel and the military, if I'm late I'm late! At least its not raining anymore.* He ran straight into the military building and passed Riza and Falman before stopping at the Colonel's door. He knocked on the door and then swung it open not waiting for the bastard to reply.

"I'm here!" He kicked the door shut with the back of his heel, shutting it. Roy sat at his desk with that same smirk on his face.

"Hello, Fullmetal. Nice entrance." *Jerk…* Already irritated with him, he threw his report onto his desk.

"There's your report colonel bastard." Ed walked over to the small sofa and sat down. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. *I am never going to run here again.* There was total silence except for the occasional shuffle of papers and a pen scratching. The Colonel broke the silence.

"What's this about a homunculus, Fullmetal?" He looked over at the flame alchemist and it took him a moment to remember.

"Oh that, I caught one following me one day. It ran so I chased it but it disappeared before I could catch up to it. It kinda looked like Envy, but I'm not sure." Thought there was more to the story he would just leave it at that.

"Nice job Fullmetal." The Colonel replied.

*What no nosy questions? And he complimented on my work? Well that's a first, maybe he started on the drinks early…* He ignored it and walked back over to the Colonel's desk.

"So where the hell are you sending me now?"

"Central," as Roy held out a folder toward him. As soon as he had taken the folder out of his hands Roy added, "and I'll be joining you." He saw that evil smirk crawl over the bastard's face.

*He's got to be kidding. There's no way that…* But his thoughts drifted off as the words that the Colonel had said became reality instead of a stupid joke.

"That's gotta be a mistake or something! There's no way in hell I'll go on a mission with you!"

He threw the folder back onto the Colonel's desk and muttered, "This has got to be a dream." He sighed and then asked, "Can Al come with us?"

Apparently the Colonel had zoned out or something because he didn't answer.

"What?" Roy had a confused expression.

"I said, can Al go with us?"

"Oh, there's nothing that says he can't.

Ed crossed his arms. "Needing hearing aids already are we, old man?"

Roy shot a glare at him. "Haha Fullmetal, your dismissed."

*Good, no reason to stick around here any longer.* He grabbed his coat quickly and left. He saw Riza on his way out.

"Hey Riza?"

"Yes, Edward?"

Riza had almost been like a mother to him and Al these past few years. She was more like an aunt though. The one that would kick your ass if you were being too childish but still cared. Whenever he was suspicious about something he'd ask her what she thought. And right now he was suspicious of the Colonel. Something just didn't seem right.

"Is the Colonel ok?"

"I believe so, why?"

"I don't know he acted a little out of it back there."

Riza thought for a second. "Probably just stress but I'll check on him."

"Ok then, bye Riza."

"Bye and don't get into any trouble."

"Can't make any promises!"

Ed walked outside and saw there were more dark clouds. The sun started to set as he walked back home and street lamps turned on. *I wonder how Al feels about pizza for dinner…*

~*~

-Al pov-

Al heard the door click open and then close. Ed's voice followed.

"Hey Al! I'm back!"

Al walked from their bedroom into the living room.

"Hi brother, how did it go with the Colonel?"

Ed sat down on the couch. "Same as always. The jerk made some sarcastic remarks, gave me my mission, and I left as soon as I could."

"Oh ok…anyways where are they sending you for your mission?"

"Central. You can come too this time, thank god."

"Yay! We haven't been to Central in a couple years. So what are they sending you there for?"

"This alchemist has gone missing and they can't find him. I guess they find it suspicious."

"Hmmm…so they are sending you there to go help find him?"

"Yep and the Colonel unfortunately too." Al looked at his brother for a minute.

"Your not happy about that." It wasn't a question. Al could read his brother like a book. It was obvious to anyone with a clue about Ed and Roy's personalities that they didn't get along well. But that was only because they were both too stubborn for their own good. It didn't help that Ed had a short temper and the Colonel found it amusing either. Then Al had a thought.

*Oh god, I have to help them on a mission.*

"What do you think Al? The guy's a total prick and we have to spend who knows how long with him in Central."

"You know that's not completely true."

"Ok so maybe the prick has sort of a soft side, either way I'd rather do the mission alone."

Al sighed. This conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"Alright then, enough about the Colonel. What do you want for dinner?"

"How's pizza sound?"

"Sounds good."

Ed got up to go to the kitchen but then Al remembered Ed's dreaming.

"Ni-san?" Ed looked at him questioningly.

"Will you tell me about your dream?"

Ed sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know Al. It's really nothing to worry about."

"If it was nothing to worry about then you wouldn't be waking up in the middle of the night because of it."

"Fine I'll tell you. But you can't tell a soul. Promise?"

"Promise."

Ed sat back down on the couch and sighed again. "Ok so its dark out.."

~*~

-Roy pov-

He had no idea how the hell he had gotten here. He sat next to Hughes at the local bar. He'd already had a glass of whiskey. Supposedly Hughes needed to catch up with him even when not 2 days ago he had called him and talked for at least 3 hours. So here he sat.

Continuing their conversation Hughes said, "So your telling me you've been having this dream for how long?"

"I don't know bout a month, maybe longer."

"A month?! And you don't think it means anything?"

"I know it doesn't mean anything." Roy stated while he took a swig from his new glass of whiskey.

"I don't believe that."

"Well what do you make of it?"

Hughes paused and then said, "I think that you know what it means you just don't want to accept it."

Roy chuckled. "I'm amazed Maes. Do you really know everything?"

"It's just my job as your friend and at work too."

They sat not saying anything for a moment, the clatter of glasses and drunken conversations filling the silence. Both finished their glasses.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Roy looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean what am I going to do about it? There's nothing I can do about it."

"On the contrary, Roy. There's a lot you can do about it. It's just whether you will do something about it."

"Then if that's true, I won't do anything."

Hughes sighed. "Your not going to listen to anything I say are you?"

"Nope. It's just a dream it doesn't mean anything."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"Can we please change the subject? I don't want to think about it."

"Alright, alright. So the Lieutenant told me your going on a mission with Ed and Al."

"Yes I am hopefully I'll survive the trip." Both laughed at the thought.

"Well I think that if you could survive Ishbal you can handle Edward and Alphonse."

"I don't know Maes. They aren't kids anymore."

"I know seems like yesterday when Ed passed the state exam."

"Yeah…"

They let their thoughts wonder back into old memories but only for a moment.

"Well this was fun and all but I have a couple days off before the mission and I have stuff to do." Roy handed the bartender some money and flung his coat on.

"Just think about it ok? You never know if something will be bad or good until you try it."

Roy sighed. "Alright Hughes. Only if it'll get you to shut up about it."

Hughes chuckled and said, "Only temporarily."

With that Roy walked out of the bar towards his home. It was darker than usual. You couldn't see the stars or the moon. Roy dreaded going to bed. He knew he'd have the same dream again. Maybe it would be different this time. Maybe he wouldn't have any dreams at all. *It would be so nice not to have any dreams tonight.*

He trudged up to his front door, unlocked it, and hung up his coat once inside. His home wasn't huge but big enough to get cold easily. Quickly he made a fire and headed upstairs to his bedroom. While getting ready for bed he thought about what Hughes had told him.

*It would be a huge risk. Really not one I want to take, especially if it turns for the worse rather than the better. *

He lied in bed not able to fall asleep. *I hate this. I'm tired as hell but I don't want to go to sleep. All because of that runt. But it's really not his fault it's my own subconscious that's at blame.*

Frustrated with himself he growled and rolled onto his side. He lay there awake for another hour. He heard thunder in the distance and soon afterward the rain started. A dreaming Roy followed.

~*~

Sorry about the cliff hanger on Al's pov but it keeps you reading! I really liked writing this chapter. Next chapter they leave for the trip to Central!


	4. Sleepy Train Ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything related to it. **

**So here's chapter 4!**

Dreams

Chapter 4: Sleepy Train Ride

-Ed pov-

"Hurry up brother!"

"Oh we have plenty of time Al."

Edward threw 2 more things into his suitcase and shut it. He set his suitcase by the door and walked into the kitchen. Al was there putting butter on a piece of toast.

"How much longer til Havoc and Roy show up?" he asked his little brother.

Al glanced at his watch. "About 10 minutes so eat up."

He handed a piece of toast to him. He ate it quickly while he checked to make sure he had everything. 6 minutes later they heard the honk of a car. He went to the window that looked down on the street. There sat Havoc and Roy in a military car, waiting.

"Time to go Al!"

Al grabbed his luggage while Ed followed behind. He locked their door behind him. They went down the stairs and outside to the car. They got into the car quickly.

"Ready?" Havoc asked from the drivers seat.

"Always." Ed replied.

Havoc started to drive. Most of it was spent in silence. Al then started to poke Ed. Finally Ed looked at him wondering what he wanted. Al motioned for Ed to come closer so he could whisper.

"I didn't think of this but you tend to sleep a lot on the train."

"So?"

"So what if you fall asleep and have that dream again with the Colonel sitting right across from you?"

*Oh shit…*

Al was right. Ed almost always slept on train rides and if he had that dream with the Colonel right there, disaster would no doubt happen.

"Well just try and keep me awake. Who knows whether I would say something in my sleep."

"Right."

Havoc and Roy noticed the brothers whispering. Havoc decided to find out what it was about.

"Hey what are you guys talking about back there?"

Ed and Al moved away from each other.

"Oh nothing of importance." Al said.

Ed still wore a worried look on his face.

*I can't fall asleep.*

The car stopped. "Alright were here." Havoc announced.

Ed, Al, and Roy all got out of the car with their luggage.

"Good luck!" Havoc yelled.

With that he drove away and they were left alone.

"Well we don't want to miss that train." Roy stated.

He started walking into the station. Ed swallowed and looked at Al.

Al gave his brother a reassuring look. They followed the Colonel to the station.

-Al pov-

*Oh poor brother. I know this will be hell for him if he falls asleep.*

They were all already on the train waiting for it to leave the station. Ed sat by himself looking out the window while Al sat by the window next to the Colonel across from Ed. The train started to move and Al conversed with Ed to try and prevent him from falling asleep. Eventually they ran out of things to talk about and soon Edward fell asleep.

"I think I should wake him."

"Maybe you should just let him sleep. There's not much else to do on a train." the Colonel suggested.

"No I'm pretty sure Ed would want me to wake him up."

"Why?"

Al was hoping that he wouldn't ask.

"Umm…well…"

*What should I say?! I promised brother I wouldn't say anything. I could lie, but I'm a terrible liar!*

Al went with the only thing he really could do, lie.

"He's been having nightmares, and I think it might be embarrassing if you were here and saw him so scarred. "

"Oh, I see."

He seemed to buy it. But then Ed started to talk.

"Mmm… R-"

Al quickly jumped over to the seat next to Ed and slapped his hand over Ed's mouth. Roy stared at Al with one eyebrow raised in the what-the-hell-was-that-about way. Al gave a nervous smiled and a fake chuckle.

"He talks in his sleep too. Probably something else that would be embarrassing."

"Ok."

Al relieved shook Ed. "Come on brother wake up."

Ed slowly rose. He suddenly realized that they were still on the train.

"Al I-"

"Everything's fine."

"Oh ok, good."

Ed let out a sigh and stared out the window at the country land.

*That was too close. I'll have to tell him what happened later. I just hope for brother's sake that the Colonel doesn't get suspicious.*

-Roy pov-

Something wasn't right and Al was doing a crappy job of hiding it. He didn't question it though he was too tired. He of course had had that damned dream last night and the night before. It was worse that he couldn't stop thinking about it. At least he wasn't the only one having trouble with sleep. Ed had seemed worried about something lately and Al said that he was having nightmares. But considering how Ed woke up from his 'nightmare' it didn't seem like one. He knew too well how you woke up from a nightmare having had plenty himself in the past. The train stopped.

"Looks like were here."

They all got their stuff and got off the train. Ed looked exhausted. Roy smiled, "What did you sleep on a bed of nails last night Fullmetal?"

Edward shot him a glare and mumbled something along the lines of dirty bastard. This only made Roy smile more.

"So Colonel where's the hotel?" Al asked.

"They said it was not far from here. Follow me."

They walked a couple blocks south of the train station and arrived at a three-story brick building. Roy handled everything at the front desk. Though Ed was quite upset when he found out that the bathroom they would share connected their rooms.

"I hate this! He yelled, bringing quite a few people's attention in the lobby to himself. "Why can't anything just go my way for once?!" Ed stomped off into his and Al's room and slammed the door shut.

"Ignore him, sir. He's just in one of his moods."

"Hmm…he must have a lot of those then." Al actually laughed at that and then went into the room to talk to his brother.

He thought about what Al and Ed were whispering about in the car earlier and got curious. He went into his room and then into the bathroom. He pressed his ear as close as he could to the door.

"Well what else was I supposed to do?!" Al said.

"I don't know make it a little less obvious!" Ed retorted.

"Oh so you would have rather made a moaning noise and said his name?"

"Oh my god, I said his name?"

"Almost! Lucky for you I slapped my hand over your loud mouth before you finished."

Now Roy was really curious.

*Who could they be talking about? Maybe Ed has a crush on some girl. But Al said his name. And that would mean that so called nightmare was far from a nightmare.*

His attention was pulled away from his thoughts as he heard Al speak again.

"And it would have been in front of the Colonel too."

"I owe you one, Al. You probably saved me back there."

They were quite for a second and then he heard Al speak again almost too quite for him to hear.

"Maybe you should just tell him."

"Are you insane Al?! I can't just walk up to him and say 'Oh by the way I might be in love with you.'"

"Technically you could."

Roy heard the thud of a pillow hitting its target, which was most likely Al.

"No! I'll never tell him!"

Roy found this the perfect time to walk in.

"Never tell who what, shorty?" He stood in the doorway with his signature smirk.

"Never tell you anything about my personal life, bastard! AND DON'T CALL ME SHORTY!" Ed chucked the pillow that was in his hand at Roy. It fell short and hit his knees.

"If you were aiming at my head you missed." he remarked and smiled.

As he turned to leave a pillow hit him in the back of his head. He turned around to see Ed grinning widely but was pointing at Al. He had a smile equal to his brother's.

"I see how you two are brothers now." He picked up the pillow and threw it back into the room. As he closed the door he heard Ed say, "I owe you twice now."

Hope it was good! I'm starting on the next chapter tomorrow. Maybe I'll be able to get it up soon. Also I'll be putting up my crossover of Kuroshitsuji, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Vampire Knight sometime soon so watch for that!


	5. Blushing and Phone Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing fan fiction about it. To the Fan fiction!

Dreams

Chapter 5: Blushing and Phone calls

-Edward -

He woke to the voice of the Colonel.

"Come on Fullmetal get up."

Ed grunted slowly sitting up and opening his eyes. He saw that he was still in the hotel and it was probably around 8 in the morning. But for the most part he noticed the sexy man standing not 4 feet away from him dressed in his military uniform minus the jacket.

"Why the hell are you in my room?"

"Well Al couldn't wake you up and headed downstairs for breakfast so I came in here to wake you up instead. I understand why Al had trouble waking you up, you sleep like the dead."

*Bullshit, Al.* He knew all too well that his younger brother could wake him out of the deepest sleep. Al just wanted to see what he might do if Roy woke him up.

Ed glared sleepily at him. "Anything else?" he hissed.

"Yes, we have work to do so get up and get dressed. I'll be downstairs with Al when you're ready."

Ed watched Roy walk out of his room focusing on the muscles moving under Roy's white dress shirt. *God he has amazing muscles.* He shook his head and grunted again shuffling towards the small dresser in the room.

While pulling his clothes out of the dresser he hoped that Al would be coming with them so he wouldn't be alone with Roy. Not that he didn't like being alone with Roy. He would have jumped the man a couple minutes ago had he not had any self-control. He was just afraid that he would say or do something that would suggest he had feelings for the man and Al wouldn't be there to help him out.

He sluggishly got dressed and pulled his hair into a plain ponytail, too tired to fix it into a braid.

Down in the hotel dining area he found Roy and Al sitting at a round table. H took a seat next to Al.

"Hi brother!"

"Hey Al." Ed had never been a morning person but Al was. One of the few things they didn't have in common.

Ed yawned and the Colonel pushed a plate in front of him. It had eggs, a couple strips of bacon, and a piece of toast.

"Here, eat. We're going to the Dark Water Alchemist's house to investigate."

Ed started to eat. "So what exactly are we looking for?"

"Anything that will give us more information about him, where he's gone, if anyone might know where he is. Things along those lines."

"Hmmm…." Edward thought about what he should look for first. Then he remembered being alone with Roy. *Why do I keep referring to him as Roy now? It's Colonel bastard, colonel bastard, colonel bastard…* He repeated in his mind.

"Brother you ok?" Al asked. It snapped him back from his thoughts.

"Yeah, fine. Are you going with us Al?"

"No, I would but I want to walk around the city a bit. See what I've missed these few years."

"Oh alright." Ed sighed. He would have slammed his head into the table right then and there had the plate not been in front of him anymore. *Damn it. I just need to keep my mouth shut. And my hands to myself for that matter.* He looked up at Roy. He was focused on reading about this alchemist, his black hair framing his face. Ed soaked in every detail of the man, saving it in his mind for later.

He realized a couple minutes later he was just starring at him. Al had taken notice and chuckled. Ed immediately stopped starring and blushed. Roy raised his head and looked at the brothers. Ed was looking away towards the window and Al was smiling.

Roy closed the file he had been reading and put it next to Alphonse.

"Could you take this back up to the room later?"

"Sure."

"Also Riza might call while I'm gone. If she does just ask her to leave a message with you, ok?"

"I can do that."

"Thanks." Roy stood up and put his military jacket on, to Ed's disappointment.

"Ready, Fullmetal?"

"Yep. Let's get this over with." Ed stood up and followed Roy out into the streets of Central.

Al watched them go wondering when they would realize that they were good together.

-Roy-

"So where exactly are we headed?" Ed asked.

"His house is in the south side not too far from here so we can walk." They walked in silence.

Roy glanced down at Edward a couple times. He didn't have to look as far down now. Ed was maybe 5 inches shorter than him now. His hair was pulled in a ponytail rather than a braid, which made him look more mature. He had also taken on a new look after being on the other side of the gate. He wore tan or brown dress pants with a vest but this was one of those rare days when he reverted back to his black leather pants and red jacket. Al had decided to take on Ed's old style of clothing for the most part but sometimes dressed differently.

He just couldn't take his eyes off Ed anymore. It was almost frustrating really. He wanted to look away but he loved everything about him. The boy, no man, had no idea how he made him feel. At this point he was pretty sure that he was in love with him. When he thought about it he actually had been for a long time, just never realized it.

He'd never be able to tell Edward that though. Riza was aware of his situation after he had explained his dream to her. Hughes was determined to get them together somehow. He was afraid of what would happen if Hughes let anything slip when he was around Ed. Riza always kept her lips sealed when it came to things like this and that's probably why he valued her friendship a lot.

"Hello Mustang? Anyone there?"

"What Fullmetal?"

"Your zoning out and I have no idea where this place is so do we go right or left?"

"Left."

"Thanks."

They walked a little farther until they came to a Tudor looking house that was green. It looked fairly new but you could tell that no one had lived in it for months. They went to the front door and Roy unlocked it. Roy felt uneasy as if something just wasn't right after entering the house. He looked at Ed. He looked up at him like he felt it too.

"You feel it too?" Edward asked.

"Mhm. Don't know what it is but we'll find out."

Other than it being dusty you wouldn't have thought it had been abandoned. There was a fireplace in the living room and there were pictures setting on top of the mantelpiece. There were only about 5 but they were all framed. The alchemist stood next to a longhaired brunette woman and a small girl no older than 4 sitting in front of them with hair like the woman's only curly. Edward stood next to him looking at the different ones.

"I'm taking it that's his wife and kid?"

"Yeah."

"What was his name anyway?"

"Henry Adams."

"Alright. Well I think we should find if he has a private library in the house and start there."

Roy and Ed walked down a hall passing a bathroom and what looked to be an office. They found a stair well that went into the basement. The basement turned out to be part study part library. Ed naturally wandered, more like drawn, into the library part while Roy went into the study. There was one desk but there were many papers and files on it. It reminded him of his at work and how more paperwork would be waiting for him.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He looked through the papers and drawers mostly just finding research papers and arrays to perfect his alchemy. Then he found something that might be of use to them. *Holy shit…* It was something they had seen before though.

"Ed I think you should see this."

"What?" Ed walked in. He had a sway in his hips that he wasn't aware of that distracted Roy from what he had found. *Dear god he is going to be the death of me.* Ed came and stood next to him.

"What did you find?"

"This." He stated and handed the map to Edward.

"Holy shit."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Why the hell would he have this?"

The map was of Amestris with the transmutation circle for the Philosophers Stone that the Homunculi had planned a few years ago.

"Maybe he figured out their plan just as we did."

"I highly doubt that though, because I'm pretty positive that he would have to investigate just as me and Al did years ago without getting caught or killed for that matter and that is hard."

"Well then he would have had to been with the Homunculi."

"Did you ever meet this guy?"

"No, besides being a state alchemist he wasn't involved with the military much and no one ever really talked about him."

"Hunting this guy down might be more important than I thought."

Roy agreed. Ed was deep in thought already trying to figure it out on his own.

"Did you find anything in the library?"

"No just the basics. A lot of books I've read except for a few focused on water alchemy."

"Alright well let's go back upstairs maybe we could find something up there."

They found nothing back on the first floor so they went to the upstairs. Ed found that Henry's daughter, Faith Victoria had died in a car crash in her late teens. Not 5 months later his wife, Tina divorced him.

Roy came up empty handed. He searched all the rest of the downstairs but he didn't find anything. He realized that they had been there for almost 4 hours.

"Fullmetal?" he called.

No reply.

He walked over to the bottom of the stairs that led to the second floor.

"Fullmetal?!"

"What?!"

"We've been here 4 hours now and I haven't found anything useful yet. Have you found anything else?"

"No." he called from upstairs.

"Alright well then I say we go."

He saw Ed at the top of the stairs.

"Shouldn't this have been a mission for someone from Intelligence or something?"

"Yes but for whatever reason they sent us."

Ed started walking down the stairs but as fate would have it not a few steps away from the floor Ed tripped on his foot, the stair, or something else and he started to fall.

Roy was standing right there so he stepped forward and caught him by wrapping his arms under Ed's arms and around his chest. The younger alchemist was surprised that Roy had actually caught him.

The blonde looked up at him and their eyes locked. Roy gazed into those pools of gold. He savored every second for what it was worth because he might never get this close to Edward again.

Ed then quickly looked away. *Is…is he blushing?* He swore he could see a bit of pink on the other's cheeks.

"Watch your step Fullmetal. I don't need you injuring yourself."

Roy's arms fell back to his sides while Ed adjusted his jacket.

"Falling down those stairs wouldn't have hurt me. Besides it's not like that will be the last time I get injured and I've been hurt worse than that." He held up his automail arm as example.

"That may be true but still."

"Well I'm starving."

"When are you not?"

"Oh so very funny."

Roy smirked. "I'm proud Fullmetal. You didn't blow up like you usually do."

"Yes well I'm getting better at that."

"You want to go get Al back at the hotel so he can join us for lunch?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok I was thinking-" The flame alchemist was cut off by a bash from upstairs.

Both alchemists turned towards the upstairs and then looked at each other. There were a couple more crashes.

"Upstairs?" Edward asked.

"Now." Roy said before they both rushed up the stairs.

They went upstairs and found a rock and a broken window where it had come through in Henry's bedroom. Roy was looking out the window and on the floor for anything pointing as to who threw the rock.

He heard Ed's voice from behind him. "How did I miss this?"

"What is it?"

Edward had opened one of the drawers in an old antique looking vanity that must have been Tina's. There he had found a diary that belonged to her. She had written until a few days before the divorce.

"What good is her journal going to do us?" Roy asked.

"I don't know but we would get a look at how his life was in someone else's point of view, from one of the closest people to him."

"Very true. We'll take this with us along with that map."

They headed down the stairs. Before Ed got to the end Roy said, "Don't trip."

Edward turned around and said, "Don't worry, I won't."

As they walked to the front door Roy continued the conversation.

"Just remember I won't be there to catch you all the time."

"What makes you think I'd want you of all people to catch me?" Ed retorted.

Then Roy got an idea. He might be able to find out if Edward really did blush when he had caught him.

"Oh I don't know, maybe when you blushed when I caught you back there." He smirked and walked out the front door of the house. He stood outside on the little walkway and looked back at Ed.

He was still standing in the doorway and had his mouth hanging open and looked like he might yell but his face was flushed as well, though that could have been out of anger or embarrassment. He stalked out the door and slammed it shut behind him.

As he walked pass Roy he said, "I didn't blush."

The raven-haired man just smiled and followed after his subordinate back to the hotel.

-Al-

After a couple hours of walking around town he had seen enough. It hadn't changed much and a lot of people recognized him. He'd expected that though. Seeing as brother and him had been on the front page of almost every newspaper made in Amstreis for 2 weeks after they had gotten back.

He went to his and Ed's hotel room and found the book he'd started on the nightstand. He flopped onto his bed tired from the walk. For a while he read until he slowly fell asleep.

Al woke to the sound of the phone ringing.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Is this the Elric brothers' room?"

"Yeah it is."

"There's a call for you from a woman named Riza Hawkeye. Do you want me to connect you to her?"

"Yes. Thank you."

He heard a click and then Riza's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Riza."

"Hi Al. How you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. How about you?"

"I'm alright. I was trying to call Mustang but the lady at the hotel desk said that he said to connect any calls for him to your room."

"Yeah he's out investigating with Ed right now. He said you might call."

"Alright well just tell him I have somewhat of a solution to his 'little problem'."

"Will do. I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"This 'little problem' wouldn't be referring to my brother would it?"

"So you caught that?" He could tell she was very amused by this.

"Not that hard when you call him 'little'."

"Yes, true."

"So what's this solution?"

"Well… he promised me not to tell but before I tell you that you have to answer me a question."

"What's that?"

"How does your brother feel about Mustang?"

"Other than that he's a proud, controlling, manipulating and power hungry bastard?"

Riza laughed. "Yes other than that."

"Honestly I think Edward is in love with him."

"Well Alphonse I have an idea, Hughes suggested it because he just wishes that they'd get together already."

"You agree with this plan?"

"Yes because the Colonel might get more work done."

"Of course. So what's this idea?"

"That we get both of them to confess their feelings for each other."

"That's a great idea, Riza but how the hell are we supposed to do that?"

"This is what we should do…"

Riza explained the plan to him.

"Ok well I'll make sure to pass on your message to the Colonel and I won't forget the plan."

"Good. Well I've got to go. I'll call tomorrow to tell Roy when you guys will have to take the train to get back here a couple days."

"Okay Riza. Goodbye."

"Bye Alphonse."

With that he hung up. He would later have to thank Hughes for his genius and Riza for her plain power over the Colonel even if it was more on the violent side.

*I wonder how brother will react when I tell him he has a date.* Al chuckled to himself, waiting for Ed and the Colonel to return.

Note: Well I hope this was somewhat better. I'm trying to improve and make my chapters longer so let me know how I'm doing!


	6. Shower

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I had a bit of a hard time coming up for ideas for this chapter but I think it turned out pretty good. Tell me what you think! ** Dreams

Chapter 6: Shower

-Edward-

Edward Elric sighed as he walked into his hotel room with Alphonse. He was dusty and tired from investigating the Dark Water Alchemist's home with the Colonel. Even after going to lunch he still had dust on his jacket. He pulled his boots off as Al started his interrogation.

"So what was the Dark Water's house like?"

"Boring and dusty. We found only two clues."

"What were they?"

"Well I'd say one wasn't even a clue. More like a reference to what his life was like. That was his wife's journal."

"It could help."

"I know. The other one was a map of Amsteris. Remember when we were at North Headquarters and we had that map of the cities that made the transmutation circle?"

"Yeah couldn't forget. What about it?"

"We found one in his office. We don't know if he'd figured it out on his own like us or if he might be a friend of the homunculi."

"Hmmm…hard to tell." Al paused before he continued.

"So anything happen while you were there?"

"Well I fell down the stairs."

Al laughed. "How did you do that?"

"I'm actually not sure."

"So what did the Colonel do?"

Ed really didn't want to tell Al how the possible love of his love, which was a man, had caught him and prevented his from busting his face on the floor.

"The ummm well…"

"What happened?"

Ed sighed knowing his brother wouldn't give up until he got the full story. It was just easier to just tell him now rather than be bugged to his wits end for 3 days.

"Well when I fell Roy was right there by the stair and he caught me."

Al's face lit up at this news.

"Wow then what happened? What did he say? What did you do?"

"Nothing happened. He just told me to watch where I was walking. I blushed and he proceeded to make fun of me, the bastard."

"Brother you do realize that he teases you because he likes seeing you angry not because he thinks you like him. He thinks you hate his guts."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's his way of flirting with you. You do it to him too but neither of you see it because you look at it like you want to punch the other person rather than you being an old couple fighting."

"We don't fight like an old couple and he doesn't flirt with me."

"Yes he does. If you haven't noticed he thinks it's cute when you're mad."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious. I've seen it Ed and I don't know why you would deny that he's flirting with you when that's what you want him to do."

"Maybe it's because you are always denying it to everyone else."

"Alright I think you've made your point. I'm going to take a shower. I feel all dusty."

"Ok just don't fall. Remember that one time at Winry's-"

"THAT was painful and I'd rather say it never happened."

Let's just say a tile floor with wet metal doesn't have much traction and if one of your legs is made out of metal, only flailing limbs and embarrassment can follow.

Al chuckled and Ed picked up his new set of clothes and a towel. He opened the door to the bathroom. As he stepped in he noticed Roy opening his door to the bathroom at the same time.

"I was going to take a shower." Ed said.

"As was I."

Neither alchemist said anything until Ed decided to get back a little for him teasing him about "blushing".

"Well I guess we could go with the age before beauty saying."

"Yes or we could go with the height before age saying." Roy said with a grin.

Ed glared. "Well I'm taking a shower so get out."

"Who died and made you Fuher?"

"Oh I don't know Pride maybe."

"He sure as hell died but he didn't make anyone Fuher."

Al noticed what was going on.

"Hey Ed why don't you take a shower first. I need to talk the Colonel anyway."

Ed looked at his brother. *What the hell does he have to talk to Roy about?*

"Riza called I thought you would want to know what she said."

"Oh ok I'll be over in a minute. All yours Fullmetal." He said as he stepped back into his room closing the door.

Ed glared at him the whole time and Al laughed closing the door.

Finally Ed was alone. He threw his shirt on the floor when he heard a knock come from Roy's door.

"Hey did I drop my shirt in there?"

Ed saw it lying on the floor near the sink. He picked it up and opened the door handing it to him.

"Yeah here."

Roy didn't reply though. He had a hold of his shirt but was too busy eyeing Ed's chest. The young alchemist may not look it but he had amazingly toned abs and the multiple scars from the fights he'd been in all these years were eye catching too.

Roy grabbed his shirt quickly. "Thanks."

"Your blushing aren't you?" Ed saw the blood flow slowly creating a flush on the alchemist's cheeks.

Roy looked surprised by this but knew he was in fact blushing.

"You are! Ha who's blushing now? Why are you blushing Colonel?"

There was no way Roy could get out of this unless he came up with a smart remark. Then again when doesn't Roy come up with a smart comeback?

"I don't know maybe it has something to do with you being half naked." Roy smirked.

Ed looked shocked and then slammed the door shut. Even when Ed tried to turn the tables on him he turned it right back around. He had seen how Roy had been looking at him though. Did Roy always look at him like that or was it just because he was shirtless? Maybe he would find out eventually.

Edward got in the shower letting the hot water loosen his tense muscles and relax him. He stood there listening to the rushing water clearing his head of his worries.

-Al-

Alphonse sat on the edge of his bed waiting for the Colonel to enter. He heard a door slam from the bathroom.

*Oh dear, what did they do now?*

Roy walked into their room moments later.

"Hey there Al."

"Hi."

Roy sat in a chair near Al.

"So what did Riza have to say?"

"First she said she'd be calling again to let us know what train we'll be taking home. She also wanted me to tell you that you have a blind date when you get back."

"A blind date?"

"Mhm."

"Who set this up? Did she say?"

"Yes her and Hughes did."

"Great. I just love surprises." He said. He looked somewhat upset.

*Maybe he doesn't want to go on a date.*

"Well she did tell me that you know the person you just don't see eye to eye very much."

"Oh yeah that narrows it down to about half the population of Central."

Al laughed even though the Colonel seemed slightly distressed by this news.

"That's all she had to say. What was the door slam I heard?"

This brought a smile to Roy's lips.

"Oh I saw your brother half naked."

Al laughed again putting one hand over his mouth.

He could just picture Ed going off on one of his rants and then slamming the door.

As if on queue Ed walked out of the bathroom with sweat pants on and his wet hair hanging around his shoulders.

"Ok I take it back I've seen him half naked twice." Roy said.

Al held back his laughter as Ed threw his towel at Roy.

"Hahaha aren't you just hilarious."

"I wouldn't say hilarious but funny yes."

Ed rolled his eyes and walked over to his bed where he flopped onto it closing his eyes.

Al smiled thinking this would be the perfect time to tell Ed he had a blind date as well.

"I was just telling Roy that Riza and Hughes got him a blind date."

Ed put his flesh arm up with a thumb up not opening his eyes.

"That's great for him."

"I forgot to tell you that they set one up for you too."

Ed sat up at this and Roy raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Who the hell said they could do that?"

"I did." Al said as he grinned at his brother.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you need to go out and have a social life rather than just worrying about the military and work."

"There is no need for me to go on a blind date."

"Why not?" asked Roy.

"What?"

"Why not? I mean you meet new people some very odd others interesting. Usually you have a 50/50 chance they're a weirdo or will turn out to be a best friend or more. It's fun unless your date turns out to be some mass freak of course."

"Well thank you Mr. Date Director but I'd rather not meet some random crazie and have to suffer an hour through dinner with them when I could be doing research."

"See that's what I'm talking about brother. That's all you do is research and read. I swear if you don't meet someone your going to end up marrying your library."

"I have my eye on someone and you know who it is and yet you set me up on a blind date. Also I'm a state alchemist, it's my job to study and research alchemy."

"That doesn't mean that you can't go see other people."

Ed grunted giving up falling back down onto his bed putting a pillow over his face.

Roy still sitting there thought this the time to be curious.

"Who does he have his eye on, the Rockwell girl?"

"Oh no." replied Al. "If that were true me and Ed would be fighting over her."

They could barely hear Ed because of the pillow but they still heard him.

"Yeah he's the one that's got the hots for Winry." He pointed towards his younger brother.

Al didn't reply just blushed. Roy continued determined to get some idea of who Ed was after.

"So who do you have the hots for then Fullmetal?"

"None of your goddamn business." Muffled by the pillow still.

Al spoke up. "You know him quite well Colonel."

"AL!" Ed sat up real quick throwing the pillow off.

"Him?"

"Yes."

"Shut up Al!"

"Sorry." Al replied but with a smile.

"Well this has been fun and all but I have things to do and a shower to take. Thanks Alphonse." Roy stood up heading for the bathroom.

"No problem, Colonel."

"Night." Was his reply as he walked into the bathroom back to his room shutting the door behind him.

Ed looked over at Al.

"Don't kill me I'm trying to help you if you haven't noticed."

"Oh yes practically telling him he's the one I've got my eye on and setting me up on a blind date."

"When you see who the blind date is you'll love me."

"How do you know?"

Al didn't reply he just sat back on his bed and picked up one of his books and started reading.

Ed crawled into his bed as he heard the shower turn on. Al saw his brother quickly fall asleep.

*I sure hope he gets Roy. He needs to be truly happy.*

-Roy-

He turned the shower on relaying what Al had told him in his mind. So he had a blind date and that person and him didn't see eye to eye. He questioned why Al had said person and not she. He would suspect it to be a girl but then again when it was Hughes it could be anyone.

*Edward had a blind date too. Who could his blind date be? There's no doubt that Ed wasn't so happy about his date though. He liked someone. Al has said it was a man and that I knew him very well.*

*That could be Hughes, or Havoc, or Fuery, or Brenda. Then again Ed barely talked to Fuery and he'd never go for Hughes or Brenda. So that left Havoc. But Havoc was desperate for Riza to go out with him and everyone knew that.*

*Al could have been talking about me. Does Edward really like me? There was evidence that would support that. He had blushed when I had caught him. Wasn't that supposed to signify some sign that Edward felt somewhat attracted to me?*

Roy thought through all of this while in the shower. He always got his good ideas and breakthroughs when he was in the shower.

As he was stepping out of the shower he had a thought.

*What if Ed is my blind date and I'm his?*

It made sense considering the hint that Al had given him. They rarely saw eye to eye. And he had said person, which didn't mean that his date had to be a girl.

But then why would they pair them both up on a blind date? Then it really wouldn't be much of a blind date.

Roy sighed and got dressed and went to his room where he passed out on his bed a couple hours later.

Roy woke up at his usual 5am. He begrudgingly got out of bed and shuffled towards the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and fixed his hair as best he could.

Back in his room he found a pair of regular black dress pants and a white dress shirt. There was no need for him to wear his uniform and it was dirty anyways from all the dust and grime in the Dark Waters house.

By the time he felt somewhat awake and was dressed it was only 6:30am. Breakfast at the hotel didn't start until 7am. That meant a half hour until he got his mandatory cup of coffee for that day.

To kill some time he worked on the paperwork for his little investigation with Edward. As he did this he heard someone get in the shower. *Probably Al.*

Finally 7am rolled around and he went downstairs where he got a cup of coffee. Hardly anyone else was down there. About 15 minutes later Al appeared with a plate of food and a cup of orange juice.

"Hey Colonel." He sat across from him at a round table.

"Hey there Al. How are you this morning?"

"I'm alright. You?"

"Could be better but I'm fine."

"Why don't you ever eat anything for breakfast?"

"I don't know. I think it's because that by now I'd be at work so I don't have time to eat anything usually and coffee is something that helps me wake up too."

"I see how that would work."

"How late does your brother usually sleep?"

Al was stuffing his face with eggs and toast so he had to wait for his answer.

"If I didn't wake him up he'd probably sleep until 2 in the afternoon."

Roy chuckled and continued to drink his coffee while Al finished his breakfast making cordial conversation with him here and there.

It turned out to be a lazy day. There was nothing for them to really do. Al suggested shopping but Ed refused to get up until 10am.

Riza called again around noon telling them they'd be taking the morning train at 8 back to East Headquarters tomorrow morning. Ed was disappointed that he'd have to get up early then and started packing so he wouldn't have to rush tomorrow morning.

Himself and Al followed in his footsteps getting their things together. Also Al decided to announce to them that night after dinner that their blind dates were the next night.

"Al! Why didn't you tell us they'd be tomorrow night?" demanded Ed.

"I don't know I just forgot."

"Nice detail to forget."

"Oh just be happy."

The rest of the day went quite peacefully. Al was the last to fall asleep but the only one who didn't dream.

**I'm very excited to write the next couple chapters and thanks to everyone who has read this far. Your compliments and reviews have helped me to keep writing and motivated. **


	7. Date Delayed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way shape or form. I know I haven't added a new chapter for 2 months? I'm sorry it hasn't been updated sooner. I've been trying to write as much as possible while putting effort into my school work as well. Once I'm out of school for the summer I will update much more often. Don't worry chapter 8 is already in the works so I should have it up a couple weeks after today. Now for Chapter 7. Enjoy! **

Dreams

Chapter 7: Date Delayed

-Ed-

"Ed, get up."

Edward woke up to his younger brother's voice. Ed swatted his human hand in the air until it found Al's face.

"Stop that brother!"

"What time is it?" Ed mumbled.

"About 6:30am, so get up."

Ed made a grumbling noise as he slid out of bed. They had already packed their stuff the night before so all they had to do was get dressed and arrive at the train station on time.

Al had been up a half an hour earlier than him so he was dressed except for his shoes. Ed got dressed quickly and fashioned his hair into a sloppy braid.

At 7am Al made sure that they had everything and decided to see if the Colonel was ready to leave.

Edward was still half awake when he walked with Al over to Roy's door. A fully dressed but drowsy Roy answered the knock on his door.

"Oh joy, it's the Elric brothers. If this had been 4 years ago I'd be miserable at the sight of you at my doorstep. "

"Believe me it's misery for me to be standing here even now." remarked Edward.

Al rolled his eyes at their little bickering banter. "Are you ready to go Colonel?"

"Yes, I'll meet you down in the lobby."

With that Ed followed Al down to the lobby of the hotel where Ed signed them out and waited for Roy. Ed almost fell asleep sitting in a chair while waiting. The Colonel finally came down and signed himself out of the hotel.

"Shall we get a move on? We have an hour til the train leaves."

The trio of alchemists walked to the train station. A few people stared when they passed by. Edward never really noticed but when he did, he always reminded himself that he was famous, maybe hated by some, but still famous.

The walk to the train station was only 6 or 7 minutes so their train was sitting in the station waiting for 8 o'clock to roll around.

They found a seat and after being there awhile were surprised to find that no one else had come in to sit in their car.

"Hmm, seems like we'll be by ourselves." Roy said sitting down across from Ed.

"Great." was Ed's only reply while rolling his eyes. He was sitting by the window with his head resting in his hand.

"Come now Fullmetal. I can't be that terrible to be with."

Ed tried not to look at the man but it was hard not to.

"I guess not unless your being your pompous bastard self."

Surprisingly Roy just sighed.

"What no comeback from the Flame Alchemist?"

Roy didn't answer his question and asked where Al was instead.

"I don't know, I think he said he was going to the bathroom."

"Ah."

The train hadn't left yet due to some delay. Edward rummaged around in his pockets trying to find something that would keep him occupied through the train ride.

He stumbled upon a pack of cards in his inside coat pocket. He pulled them out and found that it was an old pack that he had bought when he was on the other side of the gate in Germany. Al returned just as Ed found his cards.

Making his presence known Al said, "The train will be leaving in a couple minutes."

"Look what I found Al." Ed held up the cards to his brother.

"Your playing cards?"

"Yeah the ones from Germany."

"Those came back with us through the gate?"

"I suppose so, they were in my pocket when we went through."

"Huh, well we have something to do now."

The train jerked to a start and Al sat down quickly next to the Colonel.

"So what do you want to play Al? How about poker?"

"Brother you know I'm no good at poker."

"Ugh, fine pick something else." Ed said while he started to shuffle the cards.

"How about Go Fish?"

"That's a child's game."

"Well then it's perfect for you, Fullmetal."

"Oh ha-ha very funny." Ed retorted taking a sucker out of his pocket to eat.

Once the train was at a basic speed they got up and moved one of the little tables in between their booth so they could play cards better. Roy had no idea what Go Fish was, so Al and Ed explained to him how to play.

"It's a game that the little kids used to play." Ed said while cutting the deck, passing 7 cards to each one of them.

The sun rose higher and higher up in the sky as they played without worry but many interruptions.

Ed decided he wanted to play poker and Roy agreed that he would play against him. Al would just deal the cards and watch. Unfortunately Edward didn't take it lightly when he lost to Roy.

"You cheated!"

"I did not your just not as good as me."

"Ha! Yeah right, I'm way better than you!"

It went back and forth like this until the train got close to the station. Ed fell asleep so Al watched him to make sure he didn't blurt anything out while he was unconscious. Roy was too preoccupied with his paperwork anyway. He wanted to finish it before he went to work the next day.

Ed was still asleep when they pulled into the station with his head resting in his left hand.

Al had left to get their things and Roy was busy reading.

The sudden jerk of the train stopping made Edward wake up in surprise.

His head popped up quickly and then turned to his left. This ended with him banging his forehead against the cold glass of the window.

"Ow! Damn it!"

He immediately clutched at his forehead with both hands and fell back onto the seat.

Roy sat there and stared. After Ed fell back onto the seat he roared with laughter.

"Are…are you ok?" he said.

Ed sprung up and pointed at his head.

"Do I look ok to you?"

Roy laughed again seeing the red spot on Ed's forehead. "Define ok." He said between chuckles.

"Prick." Ed muttered crossing his arms.

"What's going on?" They heard Al's voice drift from down the car.

Al dragged two suitcases with him. He came to find his brother with a swelling red spot on his forehead and an amused looking Colonel.

"What happened?"

"I hit my head."

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be alright. Bastard here thought it was hilarious."

"I'm sorry but if it had been me you would have laughed."

"He's got a point brother."

"Can we go now? I don't want to be stuck on this train forever."

They gathered their stuff and got off the train. Edward had expected to see Havoc waiting to take them back to Headquarters. Instead Riza was there. Roy seemed to take notice as well.

"Hey I thought Havoc would be picking us up?"

"No, he got stuck with a different errand."

"Ok."

Roy and Riza started their own conversation. Edward was still tired and waited for them to finish. Then something Riza said caught his attention.

"Your little blind date won't be until tomorrow."

"Fine by me." replied Roy not caring.

Riza then turned to him and said, "That goes for your blind date as well."

Even though he really didn't want to go, he wanted to know why it wouldn't be tonight.

"Why?"

Riza paused for a second. Whether she was taken by surprise or trying to think, Ed couldn't tell.

"Your date had work to do today so it's been delayed until tomorrow night."

"Well ok then, let's go."

Edward walked out of the train station his traveling coat catching the breeze with Al trailing behind.

-Al-

Alphonse Elric sat leaning against a bookshelf sitting in between his older brother and Maes Hughes bickering about which pictures of Elysia Edward had seen already.

"I've seen that one too."

"Oh, oh how bout this one? Isn't she so cute in that red dress?"

"I saw that one yesterday, Hughes." Ed rolled his eyes hoping that Al would find the book he wanted. Al just smiled.

"I guess you've seen them all. So got any guesses on who your blind date is?"

"Nope and I don't care." Ed said while browsing through a shelf of water alchemy books.

Al listened to them talk. A shadow from behind the bookshelf in front of him moved and Al caught a glimpse of raven black hair and a military uniform.

*Roy.*

-Roy-

Roy paced in his office racking his brain for names and faces of women who he had previously dated. The blind date was tonight and Riza and Hughes refused to even give him a hint of who it was.

He had finished all his paperwork in record time, hoping that this might convince Riza to give him a hint.

Speaking of the Lieutenant she opened the door. "I don't think I've ever seen you pace over something like a blind date."

"I'm done with all my paperwork. Will you please tell me?"

"All of it?" Riza questioned suspiciously.

"Yes all of it look." Roy went over to his desk and picked up the one and a half inch stack of papers all bearing his signature. He handed it to her.

"There, now will you tell me?"

Riza paused for a moment, flipping through the stack of documents now in her hands.

"Nope but good work, Colonel." She gave him a smile.

"Fine if you won't tell me, will you at least let me guess? And if I get it right you have to tell me so."

"Alright fine, one guess though."

Seeing that his office door was open he whispered the name in Riza's ear.

"How could you think it would be anyone else?"

"Well I never know with Hughes. He would have hooked me up with a cow just for shits and giggles."

"Though that may be true for Hughes, I wouldn't do that."

"I know. Where is Hughes anyway? I need to talk to him."

"I think he said something about the library."

"Right, thanks Riza."

With that Mustang was off and out of East Headquarters. Once he got to the library he asked the librarian if she knew where Hughes was.

"He's back in the water alchemy section with the Elric brothers."

He said thank you and went on his way. As he walked closer to his destination he heard Edward's voice first. He peeked around a bookshelf to find Hughes talking to Edward about the blind date. Roy decided to stand behind the bookshelf Ed was looking off of and just listen.

"Not even one little guess?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I told you already, I don't care."

"Doesn't it just bother you not knowing who it is?"

*I know it did me.* Roy thought.

"Somewhat, yes. But this seems to be insignificant compared to many of the other problems that I have."

It was quite for a moment and then Hughes spoke again.

"What if you answer one question and if you answer it honestly I'll tell you who your date is."

Ed didn't reply immediately. "What's the question?"

"What are your feelings toward the Colonel?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"More of a personal question I suppose, but you can confide in me and your brother of course."

Roy was listening intently now.

"Well I'm not answering it."

"Why not?"

"Because…I…"

Suddenly a row of books above Roy fell on him. He yelled and Al, Ed, and Hughes then appeared to his left.

"That's why he didn't want to say anything." said Al.

Roy rubbed his head, "You didn't have to set an avalanche of alchemy books on me though." The Colonel picked himself up.

"You know you're not supposed to eavesdrop on people." Hughes said wagging a finger at him.

"And you know you're not supposed to talk about your friends behind their backs."

"You didn't give us a chance to."

"Still…" Roy had almost forgotten the reason that he come there to talk to Hughes. He pulled his friend off to the side so Al and Edward couldn't hear him.

"I figured out who my blind date is."

This brought Hughes humor back.

"Did you ask Riza about it?"

"Yes."

"And did she say that you were right?"

"Yes so now I want all the details before the date tonight."

"Oh Roy your sucking the fun out of this."

"You mean your enjoyment of keeping things from me?"

"In a way, yes."

Roy rolled his eyes.

"Are you excited for the date now?"

"No, more like nervous."

Roy's eyes wandered over to Ed and Al who had moved so Hughes and him could talk, and to pick up all the books that had fallen.

"The great Roy nervous?"

He didn't reply, just kept starring at Edward.

"Come on. Let's go get some coffee before you start drooling." Hughes said tugging Roy along.

-Al-

Al saw Hughes drag Roy out of the library while his brother and he picked up the books.

"Thanks Al, I owe you three times now, right?"

"Did you notice?"

Ed looked at his brother confused.

"Notice what?"

Al sighed. "Brother are you that distracted by putting books on a shelf?"

"Just tell me what I missed!"

"Roy was starring at you."

"So?"

Al took hold of his brother's shoulders and shook him.

"Can you not see that he likes you?"

"No I can't."

Al let go of Ed's shoulders. "Why?"

Ed looked down, his bangs falling and hiding his face. Al could tell Edward was upset though.

"I don't want to get my hopes up just to have them crushed."

Al sighed before he hugged his brother.

*Please let tonight go well. Maybe with this date they'll both realize that they need to be together.*


End file.
